TMNT DARK Vol 3
by K Man Dark
Summary: This is the Conclusion of The Butterfly clan arc. As this story unfolds we will see if the turtles can prevent war from breaking out or if they can just prolong it.


TMNT DARK Vol. 3

City At War 2, Prevented or Prolonged

Recap: Our heroes were informed by Splinter about the mysterious new (well at least to the states anyway.) Butterfly clan, and how they operate. Donnie and Leatherhead decide to scope out the Purple Dragons hideout, but came to trouble when an angry Shang mistakenly thought Donnie and the Butterfly clan were setting him up, but Leatherhead saved him. Mikey and April found out that Hitomi was the leader of The Butterfly clan and that she went by an alias Asuka, but before they could escape they were caught by Shini who revealed her name to be Shinigami and she captured them and teleported the off somewhere. Leo and Bradford make a temporary truce between the Hamato clan and The Foot.

Chapert 1: The Gangster's Ball, Mikey's and April's desires are made true(sorta anyways)

Chris Bradford and Leo are looking at one another.

Leo ask "why did you kill that ninja for?"

Bradford explains "she wouldn't of told you anything anyway, she would've slit her own throat before ratting out her leader The Asuka. So I did it for her."

Raph then says "yo Leo call off the truce, this guy is crazy, I can't trust him. Something ain't right with him man."

Leo replies "Its ok Raph, if he wanted to kill us he would've done it by now he has more than enough man power to do so."

Casey adds "yeah Raph, think about it we can't afford to have two fights on our hands, we're just gonna have to swallow our pride and work with them. Don't think about yourself, think about the future of NYC.

" Raph replies "ok I also comply, but after we deal with these ninja hippies, it's going to back to our regularly scheduled programming. Ok Bradford?"

Bradford replies "as you wish we will be enemies again after we eradicate our mutual threat."

Leo replies "oh yeah by the way Bradford when you're with us, please try not to kill if you don't have to?"

Bradford replies "I'll try but I won't make any promises."

Bradford sees the two kunouichi who were knocked out get back up and try to escape and says "excuse me for a moment." He pulls out two kunai and throws them both, each one in the direction where kunouichi are trying to escape they hit them they scream "aggghhhh!" and they fall down.

Leo exclaims "hey didn't I say don't kill unnecessarily!?"

Bradford replies "I did not kill them I only incapacitated them."

The kunouichi begin to scream and moan.

Bradford says "see? Now are you going to tie them up for the police to get them or something?"

Raph replies "very funny jackass, but enough of the jokes.."

Bradford says " one of my messengers saw a woman named Shinigami kidnap the orange turtle and that O'neil girl. He said he heard them say they were going to a warehouse on the side of town by the docks."

Leo replies " then that's where we'll go."

They head out towards the docks.

Meanwhile at the Butterfly hideout April and Mikey wake up chained up and hanging next to one another.

Mikey says "That Shinigami woman is totally skilled… and stacked."

April replies "Hey Mikey shut up about her boobs for once. One good thing is at least I still have my clothes on that's good. I thought that creep Shinigami would try something like that. But oh well."

Hitomi walks in with the two kunouichi that were at Vizioso's place but they are not in their ninja outfit, one is wearing a long red dress with red high heels, and the other is wearing a red tanktop with black jeans and black sneakers.

Hitomi says "allow me to introduce my two elite kunouichis" she points at the one in the red dress and says "her name is Mai" and points at the other one and says "this one is named Yuri. The reason they are dressed differently is because Vizioso invited us to his annual Gangster's Ball. I haven't changed yet because Shinigami is still making my purple silk dress. Say what you want about her goofiness, but she's one helluva tailor."

Shinigami walks into the room "Done!" she says and tosses Hitomi a perfectly folded slik dress.

Hitomi says "thanks, but before I change I have to make sure you two get what's coming to you."

April and Mikey the gulp in fear.

Shinigami walks up to Mikey with a bag of fantasy takes a handful out of the bag and blows it into his face.

His eyes widen, he smiles with joy and exclaims "1 million pepperoni pineapple anchovie pizzas yay!" and he starts biting the air as if he is really eating something.

April is embarrassed and her face turns red.

Hitomi also pulls a bag of fantasy takes a handful and before she blows she says "lets see what you desire." While having a suggestive smirk on her face.

April doesn't like the look on her face and ask "what are you going at?"

Hitomi blows the drug into April's face April beings to have blurred vision, the she starts to drift off into a dream like state. She is then swimming in a ocean of diamonds and she has no clothes on. There is a yacht with the name O'neil written on it and a properly dressed Casey sitting on the deck drinking fine wine out of a glass with diamonds in the bottom to act as ice.

Meanwhile in reality Hitomi sees April smiling and saying "diamonds I love diamonds I have all of the diamonds in the world. Ha ha ha!"

Hitomi them ask Mai and Yuri "who are you going to dance with at the ball?"

Mai says "I'm going to dance with Tony from earlier today he gave me his phone number."

Hitomi then ask Yuri "now you who are you going dance with?"

Yuri says "Well…. Ummmm…. Well…."

Mai interupts and says laughingly "She's going to dance with that jizz wiz from earlier HA HA HA!

Yuri says "Hey shut up Mai and by the way his name is Mark. Geesh, grow up."

Mai asks "Well Asuka who are you going to dance with? Is it going to be Vizioso? Huh?"

Hitomi makes an angry face and says "don't play around with me like that, that big creep couldn't dance his way out of his rocking chair. Plus I saw the way he ate after we supplied him those drugs, he has no table manners at all, I'd rather dance with jizz wiz than him."

Yuri replies angrily "His name is Mark!"

They walk off leaving Shinigami behind.

Meanwhile at Viziosos house, Don is scolding Mark for the incident that happened earlier.

"Yo Mark what the hell happened with you earlier? And who in the hell is Margaret?"

Mark replies "I was under the influence boss, I'm sorry. And Margaret is my high school sweetheart I've always wanted to reunite with her ever since."

Vizioso looks at Mark with an awkward expression and says " You have issues Mark, that's why I hooked you up with one of those ninja broads from earlier because you really need some ass, and that one named Yuri has a nice one."

Moments later the party has started it is midnight and every crime family from every part of NYC is there.

Mai is dancing with Tony and Yuri is dancing with Jizz wi- umm oops I mean't Mark.

The party is going great but Hitomi can't get anyone to dance with so she pouts the whole time drinks up all the fine wine.

Meanwhile at the docks at The Butterfly hideout April starts to come to, but Shinigami sees her and says "No you don't you won't escape."

April replies "No wait I'm not trying to…." But Shinigami interrupts and blows the drug in her face.

April says while unsuccessfully trying to fight it " NOOOOoooooo… oh oh, Diamonds I love diamonds diamonds ahhhhh."

Mikey has already came to, and Shinigami walks up to Mikey and says "I got something special for you turtle boy."

Mikey ask "what is it, pizza?"

Shinigami says while breaking the fourth wall "No you'll just have to find out in the next chapter. Ha ha ha ha."

This ends chapter 2

Chapter 3: Mikey's big score, and April's Ordeal II

"I'm not going to drug you Mikey sweetheart, oh no I won't."while shaking her boobs in front of him.

Mikey then says "That means you'll let me go right?"

Shinigami replies "No, I'm going to do it with you while you're tied up." While having a suggestive smirk on her face.

She grabs Mikey but the scene goes black, all the reader can hear is Mikey saying "Wait what are you doing… ooohhh ok oh yeah uuuhh huhhhh CAWABANGA!"

The scene comes back to normal April comes to and sees Mikey passed out and sweaty She ask "Shinigami wat did you do to him?"

Shinigami says "I put him to sleep without drugging him silly, what kind of question is that?"

April ask "how?" then she sniffs something funky in the air and she says "Shinigami you smell like se… OH MY GOD! With a turtle? Really that's disgusting, ewwwww!"

4Shinigami says "Yep I did he was one helluva man…turtle…thingy?"

Shinigami then adds "It's your turn now April ."

April replies "whoa wait a minute, I already told you that I don't swing that way, I'm regular."

Shinigami pulls out from her cleavage a bag with red powder and she says "this is a special batch of fantasy I created just for you, see I'm not really with this group of ninjas, my loyalties lie with Karai and her foot clan."

April looks surprised Shinigami then adds " this batch here I gave mind control properties I set it to make the user, that would be you, want to be loyal to Karai."

April screams "Noooo… Mikey hel…"

but she blown in the face by Shinigami.

April then sees an image of a half naked Karai and she starts to moan. "Karai.. Ohh Karai….I want to serve you please let me serve you…"

she moans "ahhnnhhh ahhhnnnhh ahhhnnnhh."

She spasms then she passes out.

Shinigami looks at April with a sadistic face while combing her fingers through April's hair saying "yeah that's it"

she goes off to the room where the drugs are made.

The sorceresses then come to Shinigami saying "what are your orders Head Sorceress?"

Shinigami then says "your orders are to die."

The scene goes black and all the reader can hear is the screams of the sorceresses and the sound of blades slicing flesh.

Az"agggghhhhh" "agggghhhh" "stoooooop please agggghhhh" "heeeeeelllllp… ugggghhh." Shinigami then adds "Karai will be pleased." "Ha ha ha ha ha."

This ends chapter 3

Chapter 4: The final battle, the death of Asuka

Hitomi Mai and Yuri have come back to the hideout but they see the hideout in flames.

"oh no!" says Hitomi

"our sisters" says Mai and Yuri simultaneously.

They quickly change into their kunouichi outfits and rush down to see foot soldiers and foot tYuribots fighting their butterfly sisters. They slice and dice through the foot soldiers and go inside to see Leo, Raph, Casey, and Bradford fighting her ninjas.

Meanwhile Shinigami has just killed all of the sorceresses she teleports half of the fantasy drug away with red smoke but before she get the other half she is interrupted by Bradford.

Shinigami says "so are you here to stop me?"

Bradford replies "I am here for the drugs."

Shinigami says "I was here first go get your own drugs."

She then summons demononic bats and sends them at Bradford Shinigami says "those bats will cut you up"

"really?" replies Bradford, but as the bats close in on him he pulls out his sword with lightning speed and slices the bats up within a blink of an eye.

Shinigami is amazed and says "You akuma, no man is that fast."

Bradford replies "you call me a demon, but you're the one who just summoned bats from hell."

She tries to levitate him but he breaks out of it using his chi. Shinigami throws a kunai at him but it goes right through him he fades away, Shinigami says "It was an after image, how is he that fast?"

Bradford appears behind her and says "because I just am." And slices her left shoulder.

"Aggghhhhh" she screams she disappears with red smoke.

Bradford whistles then foot tech bots break through the wall Bradford commands them "carry these crates of drugs out of here."

Shinigami reappears in the room where April and Mikey are being held. Shinigami releases Mikey who then says "thank you" but she grabs April and puts her on her shoulder.

Mikey sees she is bleeding and ask "what happened Shinigami you're bleeding."

Shinigami replies "nothing go help help your friends they need you."

Mikey ask "where are you taking April?"

Shinigami replies "that doesn't concern you."

Mikey retorts "like hell"

He charges at her but she flashes light using magic to distract Mikey when the flash goes away she and April are gone.

Mikey says " Oh shell, Casey is definitely not going to wanna hear this."

He goes out to fight with his brothers.

Raph is taking on Yuri and Hitomi at the same time but gets kicked to a wall by both of them.

Leo while slicing down two kunouichi he sees Raph is in trouble and charges at Hitomi and Yuri.

Hitomi kicks Leo into a wall.

Meanwhile Mikey is using his nanchuks to whack the kunouichi in the head, He then comes across Mai and they fight but she is too much for him she kicks him in the face causing him to stumble backwards but Mikey tries to attack again at her but when h reaches her she is gone Mikey is confused.

She appears behind him high in the sky with a sword coming down toward him but he doesn't know it.

Raph sees her coming and yells "MIKEY!" he throws one of his sais at Mai and hits her in the chest she falls down dead.

A group of foot soldiers are trying to attack Hitomi but her puts her hands together and makes a big energy tornado come out of her and knocks the foot soldiers away.

Leo is fighting Yuri but just then Rocksteady rusehes at her and impales her with his horn and pins her to a wall, she is dead.

Leo goes after Hitomi they have a sword clash but then one of the support beams falls over their way, Leo sees it and dodges it but Hitomi doesn't and is crushed.

The building starts to collapse Leo yells "We must get out of here!"

Everyone leaves

Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Casey run out of the entrance and they see the shell raiser, they hop inside and leave.

The Foot also leave.

At the lair Mikey tells Casey what happened to April. Casey instead of getting angry like he usually does he says "I will find her, me and her share a special bond that no one can break. I'll find a way."

The turtles go to Karai's lair because they got a tip from Bradford that Shinigami was a double agent for Karai's foot clan. But when they arrive they see that they are gone Casey yells "DAAAAAAMMNNN IIIIIIIIITTTTTT!"

he begins to cry "April please come back."

The turtles begin to comfort him. Meanwhile at Karai's new layer April comes to seeing Karai and Shinigami standing over her.

She says "You!" while pointing at Karai.

Karai then says to Shinigami "you got that special batch of fantasy?"

Shinigami replies "Yes I do, here it is."

April say "Nooooo…. Not that"

Karai snaps her fingers and Shinigami rushes to April grabbing her and holding her tight.

April struggles but Shinigami is too strong Karai walks up to her with a handful of red powder and blows it into he face.

April then begins to stand up straight and she starts saying "Mistress Karai I will serve you."

Karai says "good" the she gets close to April and whispers in her ear "Do you want to continue our little training session April?"

Aprils face become red and she moans "yes Karai I want to continue the training…ahhhnnnhh. "

she falls on her knees and hugs Karai saying "I don't ever wanna leave you Karai."

Shinigami and Karai then start to laugh simultaneously "ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !" Saying "Foolish turtles you only delay the inevitable the city will go to war again, and you choose a side Mines or Shredder's."

Stay tuned for Volume 4

Enter Metalhead, The Fifth Turtle?


End file.
